


Self Control

by MayoAmor22



Category: Justice League, superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark could hardly believe that he finally had Gotham's hero laid out on his bed.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC comic related materials I love to write SuperBat smut ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my reader, I hope you love my first smut fanfic EVER. Again this is my first smut, so if I need to improve on anything please tell me. I really do hope you love my SuperBat fanfic. ENJOY! ;3

In a flash Batman was plopped onto the silver bed sheets, panting from their previous lip battle. Superman stood on the side just taking in the sight. He could hardly believe that he finally had Gotham's hero laid out on his bed.

"Why are you just looking at me?" Batman lifted his upper body to return the taller man's stare, blushing slightly from embarrassment. He's engaged in sexual encounters before with many women, but none were like this.

"Am I making Gotham's fearless hero uncomfortable?" It almost sounded like a purr. Superman slowly leaned in on one knee at Batman's side.

He scowled at his comment; before he could express his anger Superman straddled his waist causing his words to hitch in his throat.

"If you get upset for even a second I'm stopping" He froze under his weight.

*Damn you, Clark for using this against…* Superman rolled his hips, gently brushing his growing erection against the smaller man's stomach.

"Oh Shit!" He gasped for air like he was drowning in ice water, which brought a smile to the Boy Scout.

He wanted to see Him squirm so he reached behind to stroke the hazel eye man's own erection through his tights. The smaller man jolted under his grasp.

*SHIT SHIT SHIT*

"S-stop I-I…"

"What do you want, Brucie?" Superman asked, emphasizing the question by roughly gripping his crotch. For once he wanted Bruce to let go of his self control, but he knew that was going to take a bit of teasing.

"Y-you…oh shit" Bruce pants

"I couldn't hear you, sweetheart"

"Fuck you, Clark" Bruce covered his mouth with his right hand to muffle his moan.

"What did I say about that temper of yours?" Bruce just looked away, breathing violently through his nose.

"Good boy, Batsy" Superman leaned in to suck on his neck ignoring his cock, for now "You want this, Bruce?"

Bruce struggled to keep in a moan as he felt the bigger man's teeth glide over his jaw line.

"Answer me, Bruce" He ordered, rolling his hips again.

"Y-yes" Bruce couldn't believe how easily he was losing control under Clark's touch.

"Okay babe I'll give you the attention you need" Clark was just about to remove Bruce's costume when…

"W-wait Clark stop. I'll do it myself" He squirmed under him trying to make it difficult enough that he'll let go.

"Are you sure, Brucie?" He lightly licked Bruce's bottom lip "You don't want me to undress you?"

"No I'll do it, so get off of me" He moves again, but Clark pins him down firm against the mattress.

"At least let me take the mask off"

"Clark no! Don't even think about it"

"Never do" He pinned Bruce's wrists firmly above them as he roughly kissed him. Their teeth clashed, tongues tangled, and they panted in each other's mouths. Clark released him just enough to rip off the mask "There you are gorgeous" Then he returned his lips back to Bruce's, giving him little time to breathe.

"S-Stop"

"I'm not letting you get away that easily" He chuckled, undoing the bright belt tight around the smaller man's waist.

"I said I'll…Mmm" Clark refused to let him continue, so he kissed him again as he attempted to removed his tights.

"Clark I mean it!" He glided his tongue gently over his muscles till he came to Bruce's right nipple. His lips wrapped around the sensitive skin sucking enough to make the smaller man's head whip back against the sheets.

"Feels good doesn't it, Babe?" he laughs, flicking his tongue over the tip.

"Fuck" He yelped as he tried to hold the little control he had left.

"You look so sexy like this" Clark cooed as he sucks harder "I should have you laid out like this more often"

"Clark please…s-stop"

"Do you really want me to stop paying attention to you?" He watched the nearly broken man as he made a trail of wet kisses down his torso, licking at the rim of his tights.

"I won't go on if you say so" Bruce could hardly think with Clark so close and feeling his hot breath on his skin. He pressed his cheek against the mattress breathing heavily through his nose.

"I'll take that as a good sign" Clark removed Bruce's throbbing cock from its prison teasing the tip with his thumb. He loved how thick it was and the sight of his delicious pre-cum drove him crazy.

"You're so beautiful" Bruce drew back a moan as he felt the taller man spread his legs with his strong hands and trailed his tongue gently under his shaft. The bigger man sucked his balls and circled his tongue around causing Bruce to groan in pleasure.

"Mmmmf…Cl-Clark" He took it in his mouth, teasingly, taking only a few inches in his mouth before he took it out. When he saw Bruce was frustrated with the slow pace he hungrily deep throated his large cock and greedily sucking him down.

"AAAH" his air hitched in his throat, face flushed, and he last that control that he was desperately tried to savor.

"That feels Mmm" He gave up on talking all together when Clark's hot, wet tongue tease his slit.

"What should I do, Brucie?" he asked before continuing, making sure he bobbed his head agonizingly slow.

Bruce did his best to watch Clark bob his head up and down between his legs. The sweat on his forehead trailing down his cheeks, or maybe that was his own. Just the sight of Metropolis' golden child sucking him dry, feeling vibrations on his sensitive cock, and Clark's large hands moving to squeeze his thighs and hips was too much.

"CLARK! OH FUCK!"

Clark stopped with a slippery pop "What was that?" He asked with a cocky smirk with saliva oozing down his chin.

"Fuck me already DAMMIT" He ordered, grabbing Clark's hair hard enough to force him up into an aggressive kiss "What are you waiting for Kal?"  
He loved the way Bruce purred his name. He leaned in to give him a passionate kiss in return.

"Okay babe" With his lips still on Bruce's he reached over to grab cherry flavor lube from the night stand "I'll take good care of you" He said as he poured a good amount of the slippery contents on his fingers.

He spread the smaller man's legs further apart, teasing his asshole with one of his slippery finger "Are you ready?"

"Ask me another question and I'll kill you later" Clark kneaded his ass with his other hand knowing it would piss off Bruce.

"So bossy" Slowly his index finger eased inside the man's tight ass.

Bruce screamed in discomfort. The sensation was strange and he felt his muscles wrapped around Clark's finger as it pumped in and out him. Slow at first, but picked up when Clark figured out a rhythm. He bit back a cry as Clark's finger pounded against his prostate with every pump.

"Come on, Bruce" Clark crawled over to flick his nipple with his tongue "Let me hear that sexy voice of yours" He growled, sucking on the tip as he added a second finger.

"Nnn" Blood oozed between Bruce teeth and bottom lip. He was still uncomfortable and the pleasure wasn't doing much to ease the slight sting.

"Don't worry the pain will go away" Clark stretched his fingers in a scissor motion making sure he pounded onto Bruce's sweet spot.

Bruce, still biting his lip, pulled on his restrained wrists. Seeing that he was having trouble Clark let him go, but pinned him down by the shoulders.

"Bruce, I won't continue until you…" Bruce grabbed the silk sheets with his left hand and grasped Clark's shoulder with his right. He breathed heavily through his nose focusing on speaking. Clark leaned in to lick up the bead of blood from his chin to his lip.

"I know I know" He cooed, loving how Bruce looked when refusing submission "I'll make you feel better"

He took Bruce's hand in his kissing the knuckles gently.

"Wouldn't you like that?" He removed his fingers, receiving a disappointed and relieved look from the smaller man.

He grabbed a body pillow by the head board and positioned it under Bruce's lower back to get better leverage. He grabbed the bottle of lube again smearing it over his erection with his hands. Bruce watched as he pumped his hard member and listened as Clark moaned when his fingers teased the head. Clark's eyes shut his eyes as his head whipped back from the sensation.

Bruce bit his lip, harder than before, to prevent himself from giving out a moan of his own. Clark cracked open his eyes to look at Bruce. His face was flush, bottom lip raw, skin shiny from sweat, and his shaft was hard against his stomach. The thing that caught his attention was the look of force on his face, which stopped his teasing.

"Bruce" His voice was concern. He leaned in to press their foreheads together "I can stop"

His eyes squeezed shut not saying a word.

"Bruce, say something" He glided his cheek against Bruce's face stopping when his lips reached his ear. "Please"

"Mmm" Bruce let go of his lip gliding his tongue over the skin "M-more"

He raises his arm, lightly wrapping it around Clark's neck "Please"

He gave the smaller man a peck on the nape of his neck. He reached between them to give his cock a tight squeeze and nudge Bruce's entrance with his own. He felt the other man's body tense up as he rubbed his huge member against him.

Bruce took in a deep breath. After what seemed like forever he nodded, giving Clark permission to continue.

He pushed in with an audible slurp going little at a time to not overwhelm his lover. He stood there till Bruce gave him another nod, so he could push all the way to the hilt.

"AAAH SHIT!"

"Bruce? I'm sorry I'll pull it out"

"No!" He shouted taking Clark by surprise "Don't…I'm fine. Go on" The taller man happily obliged; pulling out and slammed back inside. His pace was agonizingly slow for Bruce's liking.

"Pick it up, Kent" Clark smiled at his last name, he knew Bruce meant business. His thrust got faster hitting Bruce hard enough to send electricity throughout his body.

"I love it when you order me around" Clark whispered over is neck as he licked the veins that popped out with every thrust "Do it again. Order me around"

"Are you…serious?" He struggled to ask with his head so clouded.

"Completely…I'll make it easier for you" His thrusts slowed to a steady pace "Go ahead"

Bruce loved the idea of telling him what to do, but he had to admit he was taken aback from the excitement in Clark's tone.

"I'm waiting…" Clark got on his knees and placed his hands behind his head, his cock still inside Bruce, waiting for a command.

"Why did you stop?" Bruce smiled seductively "Pound that over size cock in me, farm boy!"

"That's better"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear a word" He growled through gritted teeth, which Clark immediately grew silent. He grasped Bruce's hips with a firm grip making sure not to bruise him too much as he thrusted himself inside.

"Move faster" The taller picked up his pace.

Again, Bruce had trouble thinking straight. From pure lust he wrapped his legs around Clark's waist.

"Come…"

"Already?"

"No, come…come down" He grabbed Clark's shoulder, the best he could, pulling him down to his level. The blue eye man lowered himself inches from Bruce's face. They wrapped their arms around each other as Clark's cock pounded in and outat an unbelieveable pace.

"I'm so sorry SHIT…Bruce I-I can't hold back…anymore" He raised the smaller man's legs over his shoulders in one fast movement, making it easier for him to thrust deeper.

"AAAH OH SHIT! C-CLARK" Bruce tightened his grip around him, feeling as if he was falling ever the edge.

"Call Ah SHIT!…Call me Kal" His thrust became more errotic, but he had to hold back in order to not injure the man under him.

Bruce's breath was shaky as his head whipped back. His senses were fogged as he reached closer to climax "K-Kal…"

He gripped his own member, pumping fast, trying to keep up with Clark's thrusts.

"Fuck Bruce you look even sexier than before. Ah Shit!" He sucked hard on Bruce's jaw line and bite down to his collar bone.

"Nnnnf AH KAAAL!" Bruce came all over his hand and his semen covered both their chests. His muscles tightened around Clark's cock causing him to cum with a loud groan, filling Bruce to the rim.

During his afterglow Clark stayed there till he began to feel himself soften up. He removed himself from inside Bruce, still feeling sensitive. "Bruce, a-are you okay?"

"Peachy…" He examined Clark and himself, seeing how much of a mess the made "Though I think we should wash up"

"As long as I'm allowed to shower with you" He suggested with a smirk.

Returning his grin Bruce leaned in for a kiss "Of course"


	2. Squeaky clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an enjoyable first time Kal-El is ready for round two in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those that love this pairing here's the shower scene you have been waiting for ;)

**Here you go my lovely readers :)**

**Sorry for the wait I was having a non-writers phase**

**Oh and FangirlBOT001 I hope this is the shower scene you wanted.**

* * *

Bruce started the shower making sure it was the right temperature for them. Clark starred at his fine tight ass the whole time, thinking about all the things he could do to it.

"Are you going to stand there or get in?" Bruce was back to his normal self, but Clark wanted to hear those sweet moans again.

He stepped into the huge shower, closing the glass door behind him. He took the shampoo from Bruce and place some on his hair.

"You were wonderful by the way" He said with a grin as he rinsed his hair.

Bruce turned his head to prevent him from seeing the blush forming on his face. He reached for the body wash when Clark grabbed it away.

"Hey" He started before being cut off with a heated kiss.

Clark bite his bottom lip as he pulled away "Why didn't you respond?"

"It's not actually something you can comment on. Now give me the soap." He reached over, but the taller man held it above them.

"You need to learn how to talk dirty" Clark licked his lips while looking Bruce up and down.

Bruce showed him a pearly grin "Trust me, babe. I know how"

"Oh?" He purred. "Maybe we should test that out"

Bruce leaned in for a kiss, but started mere centimeters away. "After we take a shower. Now give me the body wash."

"Let me" He whispered in his ear. He licked along the shell of his ear and bit down on a sensitive spot at the loaf, causing Bruce to gasp sharply. He wrapped his right hand around his waist to pull him close enough for their cocks to rub against each other as he sucked hard on the nape of his neck.

"fu-fuck" Bruce said, but his body reacted differently. Absentmindedly, wrapping his arms around Clarks neck to pull him even closer.

"Already for round two?" He whispered over his skin.

"Thought you said you were going to wash me?"

With a smile he grabbed the black crunchy hanging on a hook and put some soap over it. He pushed the smaller man against the tile walls and gave him a kiss before he started. "Don't get too excited, now"

"Can't promise anything"

Slowly and carefully he scrubbed his body, kissing the spots he finished all the way down. He went down to his legs, skipping his cock on purpose, but on the way up he took some soap in his hands and looked up at the other man with a knowing smile. When Bruce returned the smile he took his hand rubbed it around his lower abdomen and pumped the lovely shaft.

Bruce's head whipped back as he continued to tease him. "Nice handjob"

"Thanks" Clark looked up to see Bruce panting.

"Bet your mouth would be better"

Clark bit his lips seductively at him. Without breaking eye contact he kissed the sensitive V line making a trail to Bruce's balls. He sucked on them hard and licked around the skin. Then he trailed his tongue under his dick and slipped it between his slit where he could taste his delicious pre-cum already leaking out. He took him in his mouth, deep throating him to the base. He bobbed his head up and down as fast as he could without causing Bruce to orgasm too quickly.

"AH" He yelped from pleasure. "Fuck you're too good"

Clark hummed around him and sucked harder. "Ah SHIT! I'm.."

He took him out of his mouth because he could finish. He kissed up the smaller man's torso till he was right at his nipple. Where he flicked it with his tongue before whispering.

"Sorry Babe, but it wouldn't be fun if we stop now" He pinched his nipple between his fingers and gave him love bites along his jawline. Bruce covered his mouth to muffle his moans.

"Let me hear you" He grabbed his wrist and pinned it against the wall.

"Mmmmmf"

He grind himself against Bruce erection, which twitched in response. "Nice to see that you're turned on"

"You have no idea" He takes their erections in his hand and strokes them teasingly.

He thrusts his hips forward "Hurry up"

Clark leans down to kiss him. "Not yet"

"Please?" He pled as he rested his head on his shoulder. "Clark please"

He kisses his again and nibbled along his chin as Bruce groaned from his touch. He leaned in closer and panted in his ear. "Turn around"

With a smile he turned himself around, so his chest pressed against the tile wall. Clark bit his bottom lip, filled with excitement, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. A loud groan escaped the smaller man's lips as he felt the other man's cock rub between his ass cheeks. Clark kissed the back of his shoulders and gave his new lover fresh hickies along his spine. His hands explored down his body from front to back, memorizing every muscle and scar on this perfect man's body.

"Clark...Stop teasing me" He may not able to see him, but he could feel the grin appearing on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"Me?" The bigger man asked while he played Bruce V-line. "Nothing"

"Don't give me that I can feel you smiling. You're planning something."

He just rolled his eyes and kneaded his ass before giving it a good spank. Bruce yelped with surprise. "Nothing you won't like. That I can promise"

"Spread your legs, babe" He said, spanking him again.

Without thinking he obliged and watched as Clark kiss down his back, kneeling right behind him. "What are you..?" He started, but was cut off when Clark lightly bite his thigh.

"Just relax. I'll make you feel good" He growled as he took his balls in his hand and sucked gently.

"Ah" The smaller man groaned against the tiles. "If you keep that I'm going to cum"

"Not quite yet, okay? I still want to try something" He sucked again before moving on.

Bruce closed his eyes and planted his chest flat against the wall as he focused on every touch. Clark grabbed his hips with a strong grip and massage down his legs. Then he played with his cheeks before give him another spank.

"What are you doing...?" Bruce moans against the tile as Clark licked across his crack. "Ah Shit!"

He kneaded his ass as he continued to tease around the muscles, making him whimper, just before he enter inside. The smaller man moaned louder then he wanted, so to prevent it from happening again he bit hard on the knuckles of his fist as Clark continued. He could feel his tongue thrust in and out of his arse with his left hand squeeze his thigh as the other made soothing strokes around the small of his back.

"Nnnf ga" He subconsciously pushed back to meet his thrusts, moaning to the feeling, but ached for more. "Cl-"

Before he could register what was going on, his tongue was replaced with his index finger. He hiss from the intrusion, but didn't fight it. His finger begins to pump in and out of him. He paid more attention on stretching him out then his prostate. Soon he added another finger, which he grind directly against the bunch of nervous that send sparks through Bruce's body.

"You want me Brucie?" Clark growled as he bit down on his lover's left thigh.

"Mmm" He whimpered in response.

"Babe" Clark kissed the tender bit mark. "Was that a yes?"

He added a third finger, making sure he pounded them against his sweet spot. "Ah yes"

Without removing his fingers, Clark left kisses on his back as he got up, and when he reached Bruce's shoulder he kissed from his arm to the back of his ear. "Please, spread your legs"

He did as he was ask and stood very still, waiting as Clark moved his right arm around his waist. He took his cock with his left hand and guided himself inside. Bruce held back a whimper. It was understandable why he felt discomfort since it's only their second time, but despite that Bruce pushed back to be filled more. The taller man began to thrust in and out of him, when he saw he was use to it he picked up pace. He hissed from the sensation he felt as the smaller man's muscle wrapped around his cock. Bruce was tighter then earlier and Clark found it hard to control his strength. He griped his right hip with a bruising hold and placed his other hand on his shoulder.

"Ah ha More" His lover moaned against the tiles. "Clark... Fuck me hard"

He happily obliged with his order and pulled nearly out before thrusting back in. His left hand took hold on the other man's hair and the hold on his hip tightened, which added so much more to the pleasure.

"AHH" He attempted to talk, but instead he suddenly pulled out and turned Bruce around. Once he was facing him his used his whole body to pin him with his back flat against the wall. "I want to see your face when you cum"

He kissed him passionately as he lifted him up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Then he immediately thrust inside him once again. His back arched from the pleasure, but he held onto his lover's shoulders as the thrust became erratic. Clark kissed his chest as he pulled closer and making little space between them. As he looked down at him all he saw was the darkening of his blue eyes and how flustered he was from fucking him. He bit the bottom of his lip and teased him with his tongue, when Clark opened his mouth Bruce invaded his mouth with a curious tongue.

"You.." He pants. "You are so perfect"

Bruce smiles in the kiss. "You're so sappy"

"You know you love the attention" Clark purred, pulling him closer to make sweet kisses on his neck. Bruce moans as he felt the man's right arm wrap around him and the other glide up his spine, causing him to shiver as his back arched into the touch.

He tighten his grip around his waist as he met Clark's thrusts. He kissed him again and held him to close the gap between them. His thrust became erratic at this point causing him to lean against the tile wall, desperately trying to find support.

"FUCK" They repeated between breaths.

"I-I'm..." His semen shot out of him with little warning, filling his lover to the rim. The feeling of his hot load caused Bruce to cum over their chests shortly after.

He slowly removed his now soft penis from Bruce then he carefully began to set him down. His legs gripped harder not wanting to lose that contact. "Bruce?"

He looked at him with exhausted eyes as he eventually allowed himself to get down and stand. The taller man pulled him into a loving embrace and kissed his cheek. He simple relaxed in the embrace and set his head on his shoulder. He knew that he was tired, so he reached over to shut off the water and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Let's go to bed"

He smiled over his shoulder, gave him a peck on the nape of his neck, and followed the man out of the shower to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos guys ;3 I love you all.  
> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. How about it should I continue?.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go guys ;3 please tell me what you think and please by all means tell your friends. Hopefully this will be the first story to a series IDK the idea is still brewing. I love you guys and thanks for reading.


End file.
